1. Field
The present invention relates to a backplane for a flat panel display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display device, such as an organic light-emitting display (OLED) device or a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, includes a backplane having at least one thin-film transistor (TFT). The TFT includes an active layer, which provides a channel area, a source area, and a drain area, and a gate electrode that is formed on the channel area and is electrically insulated from the active layer by a gate insulating layer.
The active layer of such a TFT may be formed of a semiconductor material, such as amorphous silicon and polysilicon, requiring high temperature for heat treatment of the semiconductor material. For example, a method of manufacturing a TFT by using low temperature polysilicon (LTPS) requires a temperature above about 450° C. to perform a dehydrogenation process or an activation process.
OLED devices have excellent characteristics in terms of viewing angle, response speed, power consumption, etc., and thus, the application and use of OLED devices has expanded from personal mobile apparatuses, such as MP3 players or mobile phones, to devices such as televisions. There have been attempts at forming an OLED device with a transparent display by making the thin-film transistor TFT of the OLED device of a transparent type or material. However, some of the transparent materials for forming the transparent display device are often damaged at higher temperatures. For example, damage such as a surface film rupture at the backplane of the display device may occur due to an outgassing phenomenon at a high temperature.